


Still I Venture Someplace Scary

by BeetleNoose



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleNoose/pseuds/BeetleNoose
Summary: [HIATUS](Lydia is 18. Betelguese is much older. Don't like, don't read.)Going for a darker take. New to the fandom. Romance fic.





	1. Night Prowler

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but I'm just testing the waters. If people like this, I'll keep going.

As the rain poured outside and loudly tapped her bedroom window, Lydia Deetz slept soundly, her raven hair tousled about her face and pillow. She moaned lightly and turned onto her side facing the window. Being a heavy sleeper, she was unconscious, unaware, oblivious to the danger creeping its way to her inch by little inch. A green glow appeared from under her door followed by a low, breathy laugh and a thick, white mist. The mist spread towards Lydia's bed. It crawled up the foot of the bed and onto the matress. The mass then split in two and slid over Lydia's ankles... knees... thighs...

"Beetlejuice...," Lydia whimpered. 

The mist stopped in its tracks.  
Slowly it continued its trek up Lydia's body, going up her stomach and the gentle curve of her breasts. 

"Beetlejuice..."

The mist slowed down, but didn't stop. Onward it went up Lydia's neck and covering her face.

"Beetlejuice..."

Betelguese perched on top of a tombstone silently mulling over the night before. He'd snuck into Lydia's room. She summoned him. By accident, yes, but she did. Or, maybe it wasn't an accident?  
Did she want to summon him? Did she desire him to be there? With her? Did she desire... him?


	2. Up Front About It

Lydia summoned Betelguese unintentionally, but that didn't matter to him. He would take advantage of this fortunate turn of events and juice all he possibly could for himself out of it.  
It shocked him at first. A young girl wanting an old rotting, smelly corpse like himself? Sure, he was egotistical, but he knew it truly was a little unnatural for her to be attracted to him. Oh, well, don't look a gift horse in the mouth, right? He thought to himself with a chuckle. The next night he decided to make a another visit. A surprise visit.  
"How should I appear to her? Can't show up in a dressing robe, can I? No, sir!"  
Betelguese snapped his fingers and an old, moth eaten, blue, silky robe vanished and was immediately replaced by his black and white striped suit, which was only slightly less moth eaten, grimy, and all manner of filthy.

"Well, I've got to look presentable, don't I? Haha!"

Delia and Charles had left for the night to attend some dinner party with Otho and his associates and they wouldn't be back for three or so hours, so Betelguese would have a little peace and quiet with Lydia. Well, the quiet wouldn't last for long. 

He transported himself just outside Lydia's room. With a rotten toothed grin he reached for the doorknob, but stopped before he touched it. His palm flew up to his forehead. 

"Oh, fuck! The Maitlands!" He whispered to himself. "I'll have to make sure she's quiet then. No, screams of terror or pleasure tonight."  
He reached down and wrapped his fingers around the doorknob. The door was pushed open with a low creak. He entered the room quietly and tiptoed over to Lydia's bed where she lay sleeping on her back.  
Lydia was in a black tank top and black, cotton panties. Oh, the things he could finally do now. He lightly dragged his long nails across the inner side of her ankle and up her leg, increasing in pressure. Her ran them up to her tender thigh and dug his nails into it, giving just enough pressure to leave nail marks in her, but not break the skin. Betelgeuse breathed heavily as he looked at the nails marks with sheer delight. His tongue ran across his yellow, rotting teeth. Betelguese doesn't want to hide himself from her anymore. 

_If she desires me, he thought to himself, Then she can have me._

Betelguese leaned down to the sleeping girl's ear. 

"Lydia," he cooed. 

She turned her head towards him, still sleeping. 

"Lydia."

Her face contorted slightly.

"Lydia. Wakey wakey."

She moaned and turned onto her side facing Betelguese. 

"Lydia, wake up."

She opened her eyes. When she realized Betelguese was in her room, she opened her mouth to scream, but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Look, Babes, ya gotta be quiet. I know ya want me. I want you. I'm bein' up front with ya. I don't want ya to hide the truth from me. Got it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. Okay. There's that.


End file.
